The First Opening
by siri-poo
Summary: a oneshot about the first opening of the chamber of secrets and yeah... i suck  summaries, please r


THE FIRST OPENING

**A/N: ok this is my first one shot so bear with me, sorry if it's too long or too short... (my computer doesn't have a spell checker, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes...)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... **

Thousands of years ago, the four brightest witches and wizards of the age got together to found an institue of learning. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin were determined to create a school worthy of teaching the creme of wizarding society. However, the four founders disagreed on many aspects of their school, including the sort of students who would be allowed to enter their hallowed halls of leanring. After heated arguements, one of the founders, Salazar Slytherin, decided to leave the school. But before he left, he created a chamber; a chamber that housed a monster who would always be under the control of his blood. He set the monster in the school to purge the students of those he thought were unworthy of magical learning, in other words, Muggleborns. However, before he left, he sealed the monster in his chamber, to be released only when his true heir returned. It would only be the Heir of Slytherin who would be able to re-open the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing the horrors within and ridding the school of those Slytherin thought unworthy of magic.

Lucius Malfoy leaned over to whisper to his schoolmate Tom Riddle **(A/N: I know they're not in the same time period but I wrote it that way so just deal)**. The two boys were having a hushed discussion in the Slytherin Common Room. They wondered whether or not the recent rumors were true; was the school really going to close?

There had been many strange occurences at Hogwarts recently. Muggleborns were being petrified, messages being written in blood, and all the students were getting extremely nervous to be seen around any of the Muggleborns.

Lucius was vaguely wondering who was the heir of Slytherin while Tom was staring out of the window absentmidedly.

Myrtle sat in a cubicle, sobbing. Girls had been teasing her about her thick wire-rimmed glasses, so she had retreated to the bathroom to escape them. She heard quick footsteps _pat-patting_ down the hall and looked up, expecting to see Olive Hornby, coming to tease her more. But then, she heard a voice, a boy's voice, speaking in a funny, seemingly made-up language. Myrtle opened the door to tell the boy to go away and leave her alone, but she didn't see anyone. All she heard was a slow hiss coming from the sinks. Turning to see who it was, she caught sight of a pair of bright yellow eyes.

Staring into these eyes, Myrtle felt herself rise into the air. She looked down and saw her own body lying on the floor, dead. She let out a shriek and looked at her hands. They were grey and see-through. Letting out a wail, Myrtle dunked her ghostly self into the nearest U-Bend.

Tom Riddle watched as a floating stretcher brought the girl called Myrtle down the stairs with Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet trailing behind.

"Is it true, sir?" The rumors, I mean. Are they really thinking of closing down the school?" Riddle asked, after Headmaster Dippet had left.

"I'm afraid so, Tom. Headmaster Dippet knows not what else to do." Dumbledore replied.

"But, what about the students. I have no other home to go to Professor, you know this."

"And no one regrets more than I, Tom."

"But what if the culprit behind these attacks is caught?"

Dumbledore gave him a level stare. "Tom, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Riddle burst open the door to an empty broom closet. His wand raised, he stared into the eyes of Rubeus Hagrid, a 2nd year with a liking for magical creatures.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. The dead girl's parents will be arriving shortly. The least we can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is disposed of."

"But it wasn't Aragog, he didn't do anything. It wasn't him!"

"Stand aside Hagrid," Tom cried, flicking his wand and opening the trunk lying on the table between them.

"Aragog!" Hagrid screamed, as a giant spider scrambled out of the trunk and ran down the hall.

"Arania Exemae!" Tom yelled after it, just barely missing. He turned, training his wand back to Hagrid. "Follow me Hagrid, the Headmaster must be alerted of your doings."

A few hours later, Tom Riddle and Rubeus Hagrid were standing in the Headmaster's office with Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore looking down (or in Hagrid's case up) at them.

"Well Hagrid, I'm sure you know that the consequence for you actions will be expulsion."

"But Headmaster, Professor, you know I didn't do it, I don't have anyplace to go!"

"Hagrid, expulsion the necessary step to take. However, you may remain here at Hogwarts as a gamekeeper. As you probably know, our Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, Og, is retiring this year." Dumbledore replied, to the consternation of Headmaster Dippet.

The Headmaster and Dumbledore quickly went to the back of the room to talk about this decision. "But, Dumbledore, you've seen the results of his actions."

"Headmaster, I seem to remember you telling me that you were having trouble finding a replacement for Og, and with Hagrid's extraordinary knowledge of magical creatures, and his size, he should have no trouble at all with this job."

"All right, but if these attacks continue, on your own head be it."

"I accept the responsibility for my actions, as Hagrid is doing as well."

When he heard the news, Hagrid's beetle-black eyes leaked with tears, and he accepted the position whole-heartedly. Turning to Tom, the Headmaster offered his thanks and congratulations.

"In reward for your services, you shall recieve a Special Award For Service to the School, to be engraved with your name upon it and set in the school trophy room. Feel proud of your accomplishments, Tom, for they shall last a lifetime and more, forever set in silver for all the school to see."

Tom accepted this merit graciously and the two boys left the room, to return to their own respective dormitories.

Tom sat by his bed, pouring his thoughts into a small black diary, so that the world would know, not only of his accomplishments at framing Hagrid, but also but acomplishments at purging the school of Mudbloods which dirtied the name of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. He couldn't let anyone know in this lifetime, that he was in fact the Heir of Slytherin, but his hard work must be recognized. It was he who set the monster on the Mudbloods of the school. It was he who rid this noble hall of learning of those who were unworty of its teachings. He, who managed this, without being caught, and by ridding all suspicions by sending another student to his fate.

No one ever came to know of his bloodline, but him. No one ever knew that he, in fact was the Heir of Slytherin, and not the man they pinned it on. To the school, he was the hero, not the villain.

Many years later, Tom Riddle had shed his un-worthy Muggle name, in order to take a new name; a name he knew people all over the world would fear to speak. He called himself Lord Voldemort. He had surpassed the learning of most, and had started a quest of immortality. Wherever he went, death followed in his path, the death of others, which he used to strengthen his own life.

His Potions master and Head of House, Professor Horace Slughorn had told him of a way of capturing a bit of your soul and storing it in an object called a Horcrux. Few wizards had ever used this method of immortality, for in order to split your soul, it meant the murder of another. And even those who had done it, had settled with one Horcrux. Voldermort, instead, created seven, seven being the most powerful magical number. At this moment in time, he had 4 Horcruxes, not including the small amount of his soul, still inside him.

He had conned his way into receiveing many items of true value, such as a ring that had belonged to his dead grandfather Marvolo Gaunt, a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin, and a goblet belonging to Helga Hufflepuff. Inside each of these he had stored a piece of his precious soul, and after hiding each of them in a place of sentimental value, he continued his quest to create 3 more Horcruxes. One piece of his soul was stored in the diary he had used to note his achievements as Heir of Slytherin.

He intended to use this diary to once more, open the Chamber of Secrets, by placing it in the hands of a student, many years of in the future, and taking over the mind of him of her, and forcing them to open the Chamber and continue his quest to purge the school of those not worthy of magical learning.

Little did he know, that less than 50 years from now, His monster would once more be unleashed upon the school. Little did he know that one legendary boy would find his diary, and defeat the monster within the Chamber. Little did he know, that that precious piece of his soul would be destroyed forever, by a twelve year old boy, who was at the moment, not even born. Little did he know, that the same boy would be the reason for his downfall, and his destruction.

**A/N: well, that was my first one-shot. i don't really know if i think it's good or bad, but what really matter is what YOU think. so please review... PLEASE! **


End file.
